Генос
Генос (ジェノス, Jenosu) — 19-летний киборг и самопровозглашенный ученик Сайтамы. Его главные приоритеты — борьба во имя справедливости и нескончаемые попытки во что бы то ни стало получить силу. Внешность thumb|left|Первичный внешний вид Геноса Генос укомплектован продвинутым механическим телом подростковой модели. У него бледное лицо, светлые колючие волосы, ярко-желтые зрачки и черные склеры. Из одежды, как правило, носит светлые майки, черные штаны и не особо примечательные ботинки. Занимательный факт: Генос обладает несколькими сменными наборами для перевооружения собственных рук. Наиболее яркие тому примеры — стандартный боевой вариант (который он использовал при спарринге с Сайтамой) и тяжелое вооружение (применявшееся при попытке ликвидировать метеорит). Характер Чрезмерно серьезный и хладнокровный персонаж. Он постоянно жаждет силы и вечно достает Сайтаму с просьбами его потренировать. Став «учеником» Сайтамы, вел себя довольно почтительно и постоянно защищал своего «учителя» во время диалогов с другими персонажами. Тем не менее легко растерял всю свою сдержанность, как только «учитель» поведал про свою абсурдную «суперпрограмму» по получению сверхсилы. В подавляющем большинстве схваток Генос ведет себя как полный антипод Сайтамы (для усиления комического эффекта и откровенной иронии над пафосом). Несмотря на то, что в бою он постоянно использует впечатляющие техники, умные стратегические ходы и крайне разрушительное оружие, в итоге Сайтама всегда превосходит полученный эффект одним единственным ударом. Однако, несмотря на разницу в силе, усердие Геноса быстро приносит ему славу в супергеройских кругах. Благодаря своему превосходному интеллекту, сразу после регистрации в «Ассоциации героев», он попадает в реестр героев S-класса (для сравнения — Сайтаме лишь кое-как удалось пробиться в С-класс). Судя по всему, он обладает весьма неплохим денежным состоянием, позволяющим ему восстанавливать свое тело после жестких схваток и откровенно переплачивать своему «учителю» за проживание в его квартире. История Ранняя жизнь В возрасте пятнадцати лет Генос был обычным ребенком, живущим счастливой жизнью вместе со своей семьей. Но однажды на его родной город напал обезумевший киборг, уничтоживший множество мирных жителей (в том числе и родителей Геноса). Самому ему чудом удалось спастись, но от неминуемой смерти его спас не кто иной, как Доктор Стенч, проезжавший город в поисках своего обезумевшего киборга. Внемля мольбам Геноса, доктор согласился превратить того в киборга — так на свет появился кибернетический боец правосудия, поклявшийся во что бы то ни стало отыскать убийцу своих родителей. В течение следующих четырех лет Генос путешествовал из города в город, попутно уничтожая опасных монстров и всяческие преступные организации, однако ни одного следа того безумного киборга он так и не нашел. Сюжет Вступление Генос появляется в конце первой серии, где он, наконец, добрался к Городу Z, дабы найти таинственную цель. Палата Эволюции В то время как Москитная леди находится в городе Z , она замечает, что довольно много ее комаров умерло, и, глядя вниз, она замечает кого-то , кишащего комарами. Она посылает больше комаров, но они все сожжены, появляется Генос. У него строгое выражение лица и он заявляет, что устранит Москитную леди. Затем Генос стреляет в нее, но она легко уклоняется от его атаки и бросается на него, хватая и отрывая его руку , но в ответ он отрывает обе ее ноги ниже колен. Москитная леди улетает и призывает всех своих комаров, чтобы они отдали всю собранную ими кровь. Генос говорит, что ее усилия бесполезны, но он выглядел обеспокоенным, когда он увидел количество комаров, собирающихся вокруг нее. Когда он готовится к выстрелу , Сайтама бежит прямо на него, гонясь за комаром. Генос предупреждает так называемого гражданского, что находиться тут опасно, но Москитная леди обрушивает на них весь рой в одно мгновение. Генос выпускает свой тепловой луч и сжигает всех комаров, рассказывая своему врагу, что заставляя их атаковать вместе, их намного легче уничтожить. Он понимает, что Сайтама все еще был в этом районе, но потрясен, увидев, что он в порядке, только его одежда сгорела. Москитная леди, теперь уже эволюционировавшая, бросается вниз и появляется позади Геноса, разрезая его почти полностью пополам. Затем Генос поворачивается, чтобы напасть на нее, но она уклоняется и начинает атаковать его непрерывно до такой степени, что он уже собирался взорвать себя, чтобы убить ее. Прежде чем это произошло, Сайтама бьет девушку по лицу, отправляя ее в здание, убивая ее. Генос, сильно удивленный этим, спрашивает у Сайтамы его имя и просит стать учеником. Через неделю Генос появляется в квартире Сайтамы, полностью перестроенный, чтобы обсудить его становление учеником Сайтамы. Генос довольно долго начинает рассказывать Сайтаме о своем прошлом, но Сайтама говорит ему чтобы он уложился в двадцать слов, а то и меньше. Через некоторое время Генос просто просит Сайтаму, чтобы он научил его как стать таким же сильным, как он. Сайтама предупреждает Геноса, что это будет трудно, и соглашается обучить его. Но в этот момент Генос поворачивается, говоря, что он чувствует приближение кого-то, движущего на высокой скорости, когда Камакьюри пробивает крышу, и сразу же оказывается убитым Сайтамой. Сайтама и Генос покидают здание, чтобы найти других врагов. Генос говорит своему учителю, что он позаботится о них, но прежде, чем он успевает закончить свое предложение, Сайтама уже воткнул обоих существ головой в землю. Затем Сайтаму неожиданно затягивают под землю ,что видна была только его голова. Генос бросается на помощь Сайтаме, но Бронированная горилла внезапно пробивает стену и оказывается позади них. Бронированная Горилла атакует Геноса, который легко отражает атаку. Он говорит, что ему нужно задать несколько вопросов. Затем он замечает, что Царь Зверей приближается к Сайтаме, который все еще находится в земле и идет, чтобы помочь ему, но его хватает Бронированная Горилла, которую он атакует, и снова начинает бежать к Сайтаме. Бронированная горилла снова нападает, и Генос вынужден отпрыгнуть. Горилла рассказывает, что он связан с домом эволюции. Генос узнает имя и спрашивает, чего они хотят от его учителя. Бронированная Горилла не отвечает и просто заявляет, что он должен уничтожить Геноса. Затем Сайтама убивает Царя Зверей и Земляного Дракона]], приближается к Геносу, который стоит на недееспособной бронированной горилле, победив его в закадровом бою. Показав Бронированной Горилле, что Сайтама убил Царя Зверей, он соглашается рассказать им все, что они хотели знать. Armored Gorilla reveals the history of Dr. Genus and the House of Evolution. He summarizes that the doctor has taken interest in Saitama's body and Genus clarifies that he wants to use Saitama's god-like physique to build the new human. As they take off to the House of Evolution's base, Genos asks some last questions. He asks about the House's involvement with cyborgs and Armored Gorilla replies that he's the only cyborg of the organization. Genos is disappointed. Four hours later, Genos and Saitama have arrived at the House of Evolution's base. When they find it, Genos promptly destroys the building and part of a mountain in the distance. Saitama is surprised of Genos' quick actions and notices a hatch on the floor and rips it open before Genos and him head down into the lair. As they're walking down the hallway, Genos notices several life forms, two of which are coming at them at high speed. Carnage Kabuto appears, carrying Dr. Genus, who then points out Saitama, identifying him as Carnage Kabuto's target. Carnage Kabuto then throws Dr. Genus to the side and smashes Genos against the wall. The creature challenges Saitama to a fight, and he agrees on the grounds that Carnage Kabuto made Genos look like "modern art." Carnage Kabuto then shows Saitama to a rather large room and they are about to fight, but Genos suddenly appears and blasts Carnage Kabuto. Genos then rushes at Carnage Kabuto and hits him with a barrage of punches, but it doesn't affect the monster and he smashes Genos in the face, throwing him into the ground and causing his face to crack and his left eye to fall out. Saitama catches him and says he'll handle the fight, but Genos, stubborn as he is, sends a devastating blast at Carnage Kabuto. However, the opponent uses his breath to blow the attack back and blasts Genos instead, causing Genos' hair to puff up into an afro. Saitama gets serious and proceed to challenge Carnage Kabuto, but the latter stops his assault when he detects Saitama's abnormally high strength and questions Saitama about the source of that strength. Saitama decides to reveal the secret to his power and Genos is amazed and is eager to finally know, but inwardly questions whether it is wise to divulge the secret to his enemies. Saitama explains that it is simply the result of hard work and training and obviously, Genos doesn't buy it and is skeptical. He tries to persuade Saitama to let him know the real secret, but Saitama simply replies that it's just that. Carnage Kabuto goes berserk and pummels Saitama, but he unexpectedly delivers but one punch to the monster and destroys him. Genos and Saitama return home after this. In the anime, officers of the Hero Association find the results of Genos' blast that destroyed the top eight floors of the House of Evolution and identify Genos as the perpetrator of that blast. Ассоциация героев Арка "Райская группа" Генос появляется только в конце арки и обнаруживает, что Сайтама не такой знаменитый, потому что никогда не регистрировался в реестре Ассоциации Героев. Он рассказывает Сайтаме историю про Ассоциацию и оба договариваются зарегистрироваться. Арка "Национальный реестр супергероев" Генос и Сайтама решают зарегистрироваться в 6-том официальном центре сертификации супергероев. После того, как первый заканчивает письменный и физический экзамен, его в примерочной встречает Сайтама. Они согласны с друг другом в том, что испытания были легки, и они наверняка наберут максимальные баллы. Спустя час, они узнают результаты: Генос получил полные 100 баллов и сертификат героя S-класса, хоть и неудомевает после по этому поводу. Но Генос приходит в ярость, когда узнает, что его учитель набрал лишь 71 балл для C-класса. Но здесь их просят пройти в лекционный зал, чтобы те пробыли на семинаре для успешных героев. После того, как они прибыли в 6 аудиторию, их поздравил с успешной сдачей экзаменов супергерой А-класса — Снэк. Он даёт им несколько советов относительно того, как быть героем и объясняет систему рангов, хотя Генос не был заинтересован в этом. Как только они покидают семинар, Генос радуется тому, что он теперь официально является учеником Сайтамы и рассчитывает на его наставления, но сам Сайтама не сильно рад этому, после чего они прощаются. На следующий день, Генос и Сайтама встречаются посреди горной местности, где Генос демонстрирует свои новые, чёрные, металлические руки. Генос проверяет свой телефон, отмечая, что они оба находятся на последних местах в своих классах и пока что у них нет геройских прозвищ. He puts the matter aside and thanks Saitama for accepting his "unreasonable request". The two prepare for battle, though Saitama believes it to be a sparring match, however Genos will attack with everything he's got. Genos positions in a battle stance and aims his left arm at Saitama, ports of his arm opens revealing several cannons. He fires a single massive beam at Saitama. As it reaches Saitama, he dodges it, however Genos immediately retaliates by dashing towards Saitama. He takes a hold of Saitama and crashes him to the mountain, punching several times across the wall of the mountain, but he soon realizes that he was attacking Saitama's after-image. Genos immediately detects that Saitama is running away and intercepts him by landing in front of him and firing a massive beam. Genos believes he hit and defeated Saitama, only to have Saitama poke him in the cheek from behind and proclaiming victory. Genos becomes angry and attacks him, but Saitama jumps away unscathed. Genos then reminds Saitama the rules of the fight, one of which is to continue fighting until he is unable to. They continue the fight, in hoping that he will discover insights of Saitama's power, however Saitama shows impressive fighting prowess and lunges to punch Genos, but instead flicks him and invites Genos to eat udon. Genos watches Saitama walk away, as he is still flabbergasted of the force of the last punch, that destroyed a mountain behind him , realizing his teacher is on a whole other level. 5 days later, Genos decides that he wants to live with Saitama, which Saitama does not agree to, though he changes his mind when Genos offers to pay him rent. Genos then proceeds to write in his diary on his teachings. Genos then informs him that C-Class heroes will be excluded from the hero registry as they are not deemed worthy by the registry if they do not work. Saitama freaks out and decides to do heroic deeds. Genos wants to accompany him, but Genos is convinced by Saitama to aim towards the top ten ranking of the S-class, as Saitama believes that if Genos were to accompany him, he would inadvertently steal all the credit with his mere presence. Арка "Слух" While Saitama was cooking kombu, plucked from Kombu Infinity, Genos wonders why there is a pile of kombu outside, which Saitama tells him it was cheaper. Genos asks Saitama if he thought that kombu would let him regrow his hair, that it will actually not, as it was not proven as a genuine medicine, to which Genos receives an angry response from the infuriated Saitama. Арка "Метеорит" Saitama and Genos are relaxing and reading the newspaper. Genos states that Saitama went up in the C-Class ranking from 388 rank to 342 and that while he is still last in the S-Class ranking, in popularity he is ranked 6th, by public votes, shocking Saitama. Then, he mentions several comments about him, but is not impressed since they are all only based from one single picture of him. Even though the world does not acknowledge it, he is still astounded by Saitama, which creeps him out. Genos receives a call to go to the Hero Association for unknown reasons. When he arrives at Z-City branch, with a suitcase, he is greeted by the third-ranked S-Class superhero Bang, who reveals that the Hero Association ordered a mass evacuation and that he and Genos are the only S-Class heroes who showed up to prevent the disaster. He explains that they were given an impossible task: a Dragon-Class Disaster is coming to Z-City in the form of a giant meteor. Genos is advised by Bang to evacuate before the meteor impacts. Genos wonders what Bang is going to do, which he replies that he decided to protect his dojo, but as he turns around to show his fighting style, Genos already left. Genos is later shown to be leaping from rooftops, observing the panic and prepares himself for an attempt to stop the meteor. Genos activated his "Arms Mode" suitcase and throws it in the air, forming it into a pair of arms and attaches to himself, surging electricity through his body. As he decides to destroy meteor in order to protect his teacher, a large, humanoid, unmanned drone flies above him towards the point of arrival of the meteor. Genos reveals the large robot to be another S-Class hero called Bofoi, and asks for his help in stopping the meteor. Bofoi refuses and states that he is only there to test a new weapons system. He also advises Genos to call fellow heroes by their nicknames in professional situations, and stating that his is Metal Knight. The meteor looms closer so Genos runs off to a different roof and prepares himself to attack the meteor. Before he can do anything though, Bofoi lets off a massive volley of missiles, which in the end do nothing to stop or slow down the meteor. Genos starts to prepare, but starts to doubt his abilities when Bang shows up and calms him down. Genos thinks of Saitama and comes back to his senses. He opens up his chest to reveal his power core which he attaches directly into the shoulder of his left arm. He tells Bang to get down and then launches a massive attack at the meteor. His attack does nothing to the meteor unfortunately and Genos runs out of power and collapses on the roof. Saitama shows up and destroys the meteor, causing pieces of it to rain on the city. Bang carries Genos to safety. Genos makes a brief appearance at the end of the arc in his and Saitama's apartment, regretting his inability to stop the meteor. After a short discussion he reveals that his rank has been increased from 17 to 16, Bofoy's from 7 to 6 and that Saitama has been raised from rank 342 of the C-Class to rank 5 of the C-Class. He also explained the Disaster Level System. Арка "Морской Царь" Genos makes a appearance at the beginning of the arc in their apartment discussing Saitama's ranking after he killed a Seafolk from the other day. When he was about to explain the top B-Class hero, he gets a call that J-City is under attack and there was no competent heroes nearby to help. He and Saitama head out despite it being far away from where they are residing. On his way, he met a naked Sonic who had just escaped from the Sea King. He was the first to arrive in the Evacuation Shelter where the Sea King just took down four heroes. He put up a fight and traded blows until he was hit by the Sea King's Acid to save a girl, which ultimately disabled him. However, Saitama arrives and easily defeats the Sea King with a single punch. In the aftermath, the people were thankful but one criticized heroes for being defeated by the villains and the monster, despite their efforts. Annoyed by this, Saitama pretended to take all the credit by himself, with the purpose of giving credit to those who gave their all. Realizing this, Genos's respect towards his teacher grew more. Великое пророчество Арка "Из космоса" Genos arrives to the Hero Association meeting with Bang and Saitama; they are greeted by Atomic Samurai. He later goes to the roof of the Hero Association HQ with Child Emperor, Superalloy Darkshine, Tatsumaki, and King. There he asks Tatsumaki if he can help, only to be declined. Afterwards, Genos appears beside Child Emperor and Engine Knight and is told by Engine Knight to not trust Bofoy. Later when Bofoy's robot appears, Genos asks Bofoy what Bofoy's intentions are. Genos is relieved when he sees that Saitama is okay after the crash. However, soon Tatsumaki erupts into a fit of anger for being ignored and begins insulting Saitama. Genos retaliates by calling her a shitty brat. Unfortunately, Tatsumaki did not take that comment nicely and launches Genos at a large chunk of debris. Арка "Кинг" Genos fought and defeated G4. Genos then went to Dr. Stench with the remains of G4 to get repairs. Genos tells Dr.Stench that he wants to become stronger. Dr. Stench replies that Genos's master has given Genos a very reckless goal and asks whether Genos can bring Saitama the next time Genos comes. Their conversation continues with the discussion of the cyborg that took Genos's hometown. Dr. Stench ask Genos whether he found any clues about the cyborg's whereabouts, which Genos replies with no. However, Genos reaffirms that he will destroy the cyborg, once he finds him. Dr. Stench reminds Genos that he is not alone and that the conflict with Mad Cyborg is their conflict and not just Genos's. Hot Pot Special Пропавшая кошка Экстра Битва за набе Арка "Группировка Фубуки" Genos suddenly sensed something coming towards their place and went to check it out which is revealed to be Sonic who claims himself as Saitama's rival. Not wanting to disturb a busy Saitama, Genos decided to take him down on his own. They are on equal footing, with Sonic too fast for him but he, too durable from his attacks. As he tried to land a blow against Sonic, he accidentally caught Fubuki who is fighting Saitama in the way with it's impact. Saitama asked him what's going on and he replies with an apology for messing up the place. He suddenly recognized Fubuki and misinterpreted her position as a failed attempt of taking down Saitama. Fubuki was surprised that he, an S-Class Hero actually called himself a disciple of a B-Class Saitama. Sonic attacks him again, this time with exploding shurikens but was unharmed. Despite his loss in speed after this, he is durable enough to take all of Sonic's attacks and decided to increase his speed to catch up. Sonic barely evades this attack, but Genos manages to cut off his hair. This angers Sonic severely and he stops taking the fight light. Sonic uses Four Shadows Burial, thus preventing Genos from tracking Sonic. As a last resort Genos decides to try to blow up the general area. However Saitama knocks down Genos before the cyborg can do so. Saitama then brings the fight into his own hands. While watching Sonic fight Saitama, Genos admits that while Sonic is a buffoon, he must have worked hard to gain his abilities. Afterwards, Genos, Fubuki, and Saitama go to Saitama's home and listen to Fubuki discuss her ideology. Арка "Охота на героев" Genos is briefly seen at the beginning of the arc talking to Charanko. He reveals that Garou has been put on the Hero Association's wanted list of vicious monsters and that Bang has volunteered to get rid of Garou. Genos later tells Saitama that his parts have changed and that his speed and power has been enhanced with the parts of G4. Furthermore, Genos tells Saitama that he has gained hair made of heat and shock proof fiber. Suddenly Genos comes to the conclusion that Saitama wants transplant hair as well. When Saitama comes back with a wig, Genos comes to believe that Saitama is very desperate and calls Dr. Stench to make an appointment to give Saitama a hair transplant. Saitama then explains that it is simply a disguise for the tournament and invites Genos to come to the tournament with him. Способности Несмотря на юный возраст, за его плечами кроется внушительный боевой опыт, накопленный в бесчисленных схватках за те долгие годы, что он скитался по городам прежде, чем встретился с Сайтамой (несмотря на это, сила Геноса не идет ни в какое сравнение с пугающим уровнем Сайтамы). Кибер модификации Тело Геноса полностью перестроено с использованием высокотехнологичных боевых имплантов и кибер-протезов, дающих ему невероятную силу и скорость, вкупе со сверхчувствительными сенсорами и возможностью к неописуемо разрушительным атакам. *Ядро — кибернетическое тело Геноса питает загадочная высокотехнологичная сфера под названием Ядро, разработанная самолично доктором Стенчем. Генос способен встраивать Ядро в плечевой блок, используя его энергию для феноменальных выстрелов. *Броня и сменные запчасти — стойкость и запредельная выносливость Геноса исходит не только от бронированного кибернетического тела. В бою Генос без опаски готов жертвовать конечностями и быть буквально разорванным на части. Боли он, судя по всему, не чувствует, поэтому продолжает сражаться даже в самом критическом состоянии. Тем не менее, даже после самых жестоких схваток, он быстро возвращается к первоначальной форме благодаря комплектам сменных запчастей. *Тепловые (лазерные) лучи — в ладонях Геноса встроены специальные порты, позволяющие испускать огромные сгустки тепловой энергии и языки пламени на весьма продолжительных дистанциях. Выстрел его ладони имеет достаточную мощность для полного уничтожения хорошо укрепленного здания (что отчетливо прослеживается на примере разрушения «Палаты эволюции»). Позже, во время спарринга с Сайтамой, Генос продемонстрировал второй боевой комплект, включающий множественные порты вдоль обоих рук, способный высвободить еще больше разрушительной энергии. Кроме того, Генос способен регулировать подачу энергии, превращая руки в сушку после мытья тарелок *Сенсоры — бионическое тело Геноса содержит ряд пассивных и активных сенсоров для непрерывного мониторинга окружения и вражеской активности во время боя. Его система сенсоров несовершенна, но, тем не менее, достаточно эффективна, чтобы отслеживать передвижение высокоскоростных оппонентов, таких как Сайтама. Несмотря на это, полезность системы ограничивается скоростью реакции Геноса. *'Бустеры': для увеличения скорости и маневренности *''' Набор тактического вооружения против Сайтамы''' — набор высокотехнологичных сменных рук ударного назначения, который Генос использовал в спарринге с Сайтамой, во время арки «Национальной ассоциации супергероев». Внешне данный набор превосходит размеры стандартных рук, особенно в районе плеч и кулаков, вдобавок излучая некое свечение промеж защитных пластин. Кулаки и предплечья в данной модели способны высвобождать дополнительный набор вооружения. При этом, суммарная ударная мощность этого арсенала в разы превосходит стандартную модель (руки испускают сразу несколько лучей, которые объединяются, образуя огромный сгусток разрушительной энергии). При выстреле с двух рук одновременно убойный потенциал растет в геометрической прогрессии. *''' Усиленный прототип переносных рук''' — прототип переносной усиленной системы вооружения на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Представляет из себя громоздкие, бронированные руки черного цвета, хранящиеся в большом металлическом кейсе. Активация и адаптация производятся прямо в воздухе, буквально за считанные секунды. После адаптации данного набора, плечи и шея Геноса полностью облачаются в броню, которая также закрывает некоторую часть его лица. Именно во время использования данного комплекта рук, Генос продемонстрировал, что способен извлекать из груди ядро, адаптируя его в плечевой блок, дабы высвободить всю доступную энергию одним разрушительным выстрелом. *''' Улучшение G4:' После поражения робота G4, Генос заменяет свои части тела частями G4, которые увеличивают его скорость и силу. Это позволяет ему не уступать в скорости Сонику и даже в одном из столкновений отрезать его волосы. После этой модернизации дизайн рук Геноса снова изменился. Стиль боя Генос использует различное встроенное в его тело оружие и механизмы, чтобы наносить сильные атаки или отвлечь противников. *Испепеление'' (焼却, Shōkyaku): Генос выпускает сконцентрированные лучи из портов встроенных в ладони, таким образом он может расплавлять и сжигать все на своем пути. *''Пулеметный Удар'' (マシンガンブロー, Mashingan Burō): Противнику наносится серия ударов руками, значительно ускоренных реактивными двигателями. Различия между мангой и аниме Эпизод 1 *Впервые Генос появляется в конце эпизода, глядя на обескровленных коров, затем идет в сторону города Z по следам трупов животных. Эпизод 2 *Генос is shown detecting Mosquito Girl before he engages her mosquitoes in a fight. When he was being outmatched by Mosquito Girl's improved form, Genos was launched into the air and torn apart midair. He then attempted to self-destruct midair to take down Mosquito Girl. * В аниме история Геноса длинее. Кроме того, Сайтама говорит ему сократить историю до "20 слов или меньше", а не "10". Позже Генос будет напоминать Бронированной Городе о том же самом. Эпизод 3 *His fight with Carnage Kabuto is much longer as Genos attacks the head with a powerful kick then circling Carnage Kabuto shooting energy blasts at all sides, then jumps high into the air a diving straight into Carnage Kabuto to do Machine Gun Blow. *Вскоре после смерти Кабуто Генос показывает доктору Генусу, что Сайтама был настроен тем, что не смог вовремя сходить на специальную распродажа в супермаркете, и говорит Сайтама, что они смогут сделать это, если приедут через 4 часа. Эпизод 4 *After his fight with Carnage Kabuto, Genos is later shown getting repaired by Dr. Stench, who suggests that his next round of upgrades, the ones Genos uses in his fight with Saitama, would enable him to defeat Saitama. Эпизод 5 *In what was presumably the written portion of the hero exam, Genos was questioned on whether he was the one who destroyed the House of Evolution's building. Genos confirms this and the officials then call Sweet Mask and inform him that they are making an exception and immediately promoting Genos to S-class based on prior experience. Sweet Mask voices his approval on the matter. *Genos mistakes Saitama's test results as a larger S before realizing that Saitama placed into class C. *В тактическое вооружение Геноса AS встроены ракетные ускорители, обеспечивающие самоходный полет на невероятных скоростях, эта функция в манге пропущена. *Additionally, when Genos and Saitama get udon, Saitama decides to challenge him to a spicy udon eating contest, which ends with Genos the victor and the two tied in competition results. *Sweet Mask then meets with Genos, who assumes that he had come to crush him and tells him to stop wasting his time, but Sweet Mask denies this and simply states that he met with him to welcome him to the Association. *Saitama and Genos part at a bridge and walk in opposite directions, initially implying that the two would walk separate paths as heroes. This is later disaffirmed when Genos simply returned to Dr. Stench to pack his belongings to move into Saitama's apartment. Эпизод 7 *Genos is seen looking up comments on the Hero Association website about Saitama destroying the meteor. Then later stopping Saitama from getting all worked up from someone calling him bald by saying they should go home. He also tells Saitama that even though the whole world would go against him, he would continue to follow Saitama. Эпизод 8 *Генос и Сайтама бегут к городу J в погоне за Морским Народом. *Genos getting a wave of suspicious readings on his scanner and trying to call Saitama, but doesn't get any reception. Эпизод 9 *Genos uses incinerate on the Sea King right after punching him out of the shelter making an energy beam to shoot out across the city. *His fight with the Sea King is much longer as goes from both outside and inside the evacuation shelter. *Genos developed a new technique called the Lightning Eye, using it as a a way of blinding the Sea King and bombarding him with his Machine Gun Blow. Основные сражения *Генос против Женщины-Комара - Поражение *Генос против Armored Gorilla - Победа *Генос против Carnage Kabuto *Генос против Сайтамы - Поражение *Генос против Метеора *Генос против Морского Царя - Поражение *Генос против Сверхзвукового Соника - Победа *Генос против Grizzly Nyah *Генос против Гокецу - Поражение Цитаты *(Сайтаме) "Все это началось 4 года назад... Мне было 15 лет и я был нормальным человеком. Даже в этом жестоком мире у меня была довольно счастливая и мирная жизнь с моей семьей. Но однажды, сумасшедший киборг внезапно напал на наш город. Он полностью сошел с ума... Я предполагаю, что его мозг был поврежден во время его трансплантации в тело киборга. Он ушел сразу после разрушения всего в городе. Парки, школы, здания, мой дом... Конечно... моя семья не выжила. Только я чудом остался в живых, но поскольку я был просто кротким 15-летним мальчиком и не выжил бы в полном одиночестве в руинах города, если бы доктор Стенч не приехал в город и случайно не нашел меня. Доктор Стенч - ученый и преследовал киборга, чтобы остановить его. Я просил доктора Стенча преобразовать меня в киборга и я был рожден заново как киборг, который борется за справедливость. Я дал обещание доктору Стенчу найти киборга и уничтожить его." *''"Я готов сделать все возможное, чтобы стать сильнее. Однако я не могу себе даже представить приближение к силе учителя."'' *(Ссылаясь на Милую Маску) "Он напоминает меня, до того, как я встретил учителя. В его сердце нет места жалости. В нем засела сильнейшая ненависть ко всему злу, жажда полностью его искоренить." *''"Я уничтожу тебя."'' Интересные факты *Фирменной шуткой является то, что кибернетическое тело Геноса претерпевает серьезный урон в каждом бою. На самом деле, исключениями являются его поединки с Бронированной Гориллой, Чаранко и Соником. Первый произошел за кадром, второй поединок закончился мгновенно, а третий завершился ничьей. *Голосом Геноса является сейю Кайто Исикава, озвучивающий также Тобио Кагеяму (Haikyuu!), Шуншин Йо (Diamond no Ace), Кохэй Изуми (WorlBAd Trigger) и других. *ONE отметил, что Генос является довольно мощным даже среди героев S-класса.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg Примечания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Герои Категория:Киборги Категория:Класс S Категория:Мужчины